


One Is One

by Nope



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-11-30
Updated: 2003-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:02:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25784092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nope/pseuds/Nope
Summary: Remus takes their revenge.





	One Is One

Afterwards, when all else is done, you track him through fields and forests, over hills and through valleys and the down into the deep dark places.

(Peter, who cried at thunder and crawled into your bed to shiver, ice and heat against you.)

You hound him till his back is against the wall, the moon singing in your blood as rat becomes cowering man.

(Peter, who whimpered when you touched him, who pushed against your hands, against your lips.)

"It's just you and me now," you say.

(Peter, who moaned and begged and kept his eyes wide even though yours remained closed.)

"The moon will be up soon," you say, and he falls to his knees and your name tumbles over and over from his lips.

(Peter, who believed, who worshiped, who was love and fear and hate and passion all twisted and entangled and rolled up into one.)

And he begs, oh, how he begs, your wand on him and his fingers fumbling at your robes, excuses and bargains dropping between each plea, and you say, "hurry" because the moon is in you and there's no time.

(Peter, who kissed and told.)

He gabbles vowels against you, holding, rubbing, licking, sucking, wet saliva filled pleas for forgiveness and you laugh and shove and shove through it, through all hopes and regrets, pushing to the core.

(Peter, who betrayed.)

And he chokes on you, falls away spluttering and spitting, wiping at his mouth with silver fingers and looking up at you, semen and tears mixed on his cheeks, eyes wide and full of hope and right there on yours and he doesn't break the gaze even when you raise your wand.

(Peter, who died, as stupidly as the rest, with surprise flash frozen on his face.)

Leaving him, you laugh and laugh and stumble and break your wand as the change ripples through you and laugh on into growling and gone, you run, run, always and forever running, all alone in the night.


End file.
